


Hitagi Camera

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [72]
Category: Bakemonogatari
Genre: Camera, F/M, Muscle Growth, Nerd TF, Punk TF, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Aberrations follow Araragi wherever he goes. The latest one? A camera that his girlfriend bought, rumored to bring out your inner self.
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Hitagi Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 53.

“...Gahara-san, you’re not seriously about to tell me you fell for something again, are you?”

Today was supposed to be a normal summer day for Araragi Koyomi. Unfortunately, it was never a normal day whenever he was concerned. Due to his part-vampiric nature, he was a magnet for oddities and aberrations, no matter where he went. No matter if he was the one ultimately encountering them, or one of his friends were.

His girlfriend, Senjougahara Hitagi, one of the weirdest girls he had ever met and one he had sincerely fallen in love with over the course of helping her with her troubles, gave him a killer stare. “Ara. You’d think I would fall for something? Just because I found this at a local junk shop and thought it was cute enough to bring up to my boyfriend, I’d fall for the rumors surrounding it? You must not have a lot of faith in me, Araragi-kun.”

If there were a few things he could say that he loved about her, it was the sharp wit that she always carried around. Especially concerning his disbelief in a lot of the events they went through. Especially when she insulted his horny antics regarding both the way that he lusted after her body and the other friends of theirs.

“Never mind. So, if this is supposed to be a gift, could you tell me what you know about it, Gahara-san?” He knew that it was best to divert the conversation from another string of insults, even if he liked it. He was more concerned about the camera. If it had any kinds of supernatural rumors attached to it, there was a greater than 0 chance at it being some form of aberration…

Senjougahara smiled as she slowly tapped the side of the camera. “Ah yes. Rumors. You’d be familiar with them, wouldn’t you? Especially since Oshino-san left so many with you before he left.” She mused, slowly picking it up and adjusting it slightly. “According to the old woman at the desk, it’s supposed to be a gateway to the heart. Take a snapshot with one of the filters, and it will reveal your true self. Of course, I intend to see what you think my true self is. And if you refuse…”

“You’ll staple me.” Araragi was quick to shoot back, sighing as he took the camera from his girlfriend’s hands, narrowing his eyes as the filters looked indistinguishable from one another. He didn’t want to impose on her any more than he already was, because he’d just earn himself a stapling as previously said.

His girlfriend slowly closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as he aimed the camera at her. “Make sure to get my good side, Araragi-kun.” She remarked, smiling a little as she tried looking candid. Partly because she wanted to look on the picture… And partly because she wanted to reward him for being a good boyfriend.

“All of your sides are good.” The black-haired boy dryly replied as he lined up the shot, changed to one of the identical filters, and snapped the shot. Once he was sure he got the proper shot, he pulled the camera away from him to examine what it had actually done…

Only to instinctively duck underneath a spiked bat. “What!?” He cried out in surprise, his eyes darting straight ahead as he tried to comprehend what was going on.

Standing where his girlfriend had been sitting was… Well, it was clearly still Senjougahara. But the black and red hues that had taken the place of her usual purple hair, as well as the deadly glare in her skull-shaped eyes and the black and tattered clothes made one thing way too clear.

The camera was absolutely an Aberration. And it had somehow turned his girlfriend into a violent punk.

“Oh. I missed. Well shit, I thought I lined up the swing perfectly.” Despite the change in attire and taste, it was clear that Senjougahara was still the same person underneath. Or rather… Was she always a little punk? Was that why she was so murderous? Better not to think about it too much.

Araragi quickly fiddled with the Camera again, his heart practically slamming against his chest as he tried to cope with the fact that she had nearly forced his vampiric abilities to kick into overdrive. He was not ready for this!

“Sit still, Araragi-kun. I want to make sure you’re a perfect pincushion for my violent love. And when you’re on the floor, I expect a good hard fuck to make sure you love me.” The black-and-red haired girl said as she cracked a disturbingly vicious grin, showing more of the filter’s effects as she wound up a swing. This time, she wouldn’t miss.

He didn’t have time to be picky. He just had to swap to a different filter, snap a picture, and hope for the best. 

*SNAP* *Pomf*

...That wasn’t a bat. Okay. Good. He didn’t need to regenerate.

“Arrraragi-kun.” Senjougahara spoke again, this time lisping ever slightly whenever she had to roll her Rs. Combine that with her oversized glasses, and the knitted sweater that had an incredibly awkward looking cleavage window, and it wasn’t hard to tell what her aesthetic was supposed to be. A dork. A nerd. A real smarty-pants.

She pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose, breathing a little heavily as she looked at her boyfriend. “You shouldn’t be playing with cameras for too long, Arrraragi-kun. You’ll just end up wasting the memories we could be making together.” She muttered a little under her breath, her words sounding more romantic than ever. Maybe it was because of all the books that she no doubt read, assuming the camera also altered the foundation of her self…

“...I want to make memories of our time together. Even now, Gahara-san.” He explained. He could breathe easy, knowing that she was much sappier this way. Even if it wasn’t the way that he preferred her…

He could see the way that her face got consumed by a bright crimson blush, causing her to throw the pillow she had whacked him with at his face. “D-Don’t just say things like that, Arrraragi-kun…” She muttered, utterly embarrassed. Which was such a chilling contrast to how she normally acted that he couldn’t believe it.

Araragi slowly looked down at the Camera once more, aiming it at his girlfriend’s face yet again. “I’m serious. Gahara-san, please, if you would.” He asked as nicely as he could, flicking through more of those filters. They were still far too similar, but he had nothing to lose by using another one of them.

The glasses-wearing Senjougahara gasped and blushed further, nodding slowly. “Just… Just a moment.” She whispered, as she put down her glasses. She had to squint a little due to the imperfections of her eyes, but as she looked towards the camera, her natural beauty shone through, especially as she played with her beautiful velvet hair…

He almost didn’t want to take the picture. She was truly beautiful like this. But he couldn’t let her stay like this. He both wanted her to return to normal… And continue experimenting until he found the filter that he liked most. So, as he looked through the lens, he clicked to snap a shot.

*SNAP*

“Araragi-kun. Strip.”

Senjougahara’s voice was firmer than before. Way firmer. Not only that, but after focusing on her figure, her graceful appearance was marred by muscle. Just like a certain kouhai of theirs…

“W-Wait. No, I won’t, Gahara-san. I’m not ready for that.” Araragi tried to argue as he quickly aimed the camera at her once more. He had to change her, because he could already smell the kind of girl she had become.

Unfortunately, the muscle that came with her near-naked body was also accompanied with a shocking amount of speed. She jabbed straight ahead and grabbed the camera, yanking it back as she carefully spun it around between her hands. “You’re not getting this back unless you strip.” She said, a lustful leer in her eyes. She really had turned into another Kanbaru…

The black-haired young man grit his teeth. He knew he couldn’t get it back from her. If she was as strong as the picture made him believe, he’d be crushed in an instant if he angered her. so she just had to play along. “Fine.” He sighed, not wanting to do this but accepting it due to the special circumstances.

Senjougahara, whose hair was now short and fritzy like her Kouhai’s, licked her lips as she watched him strip down to his boxers. “Sculpted like a god. You’re better than you think you are, Araragi-kun. I bet you’d look great on the cover of those Boys’ Love stories.”

“Of all the things to turn you into, the camera just had to make you into a second Kanbaru, didn’t it!?” Araragi cried out annoyedly as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “The camera. Give it back. You promised you’d give it back if I stripped.”

The purple-haired tomboy with a taste in Yaoi just smiled. “When did I say that I was going to give it back? I only said you weren’t going to get it back if you didn’t do it. You still have to do more for me.” The muscled version of his girlfriend grinned further. “You better not disappoint me, Araragi-kun. I know how to break boys like you like they were toothpicks.”

‘How do you even know what its like to go through boys like that?!’ The boy thought to himself before he cleared his throat. He needed to just do as she said. Then he’d end with the camera… eventually…

...Nah. He couldn’t wait that long. “Sorry, Gahara-san!” He cried out as he leapt at the muscled version of his girlfriend. His own health be damned, he couldn’t live with her being like this!

She grinned as he came at her. She was ready to fight life and limb against him, and the ball of violence that popped up as he made contact with her greatly indicated just how much she enjoyed a good brawl. Especially as several bone shattering sounds echoed from within the dusty cloud.

It didn’t take long before he was thrown straight out of the ball, but on the way he managed to snag the camera from her hands. Granted, he felt like he had been torn limb from limb, but he managed to succeed. Without all of his limbs removed from his torso at that!

Unfortunately, while the rush of adrenaline was wearing off, his girlfriend’s thirst for a good fight wasn’t. As he looked straight ahead, he could see her deadly gaze bearing down on him. And he knew that if he did anything stupid, it’d be the end of him.

So he did what he should’ve done from the start. He removed every filter and snapped one final photo, just as the fist came flying at him. The fist that would’ve broken his skull and snapped every bone in his body simultaniously if it had connected.

*SNAP* *CRACK*

...As it turns out, he still got punched. Because he forgot that his dear Senjougahara was still quite the violent girl at heart. Oh well. At least it didn’t hurt as much.

“Oh. Well then. I apologize, Araragi-kun. I seem to have made a mess out of you.” His dear eccentric lover said, bowing apologetically for what she had done.

The black-haired boy nodded a little as he slowly got up… And fell right back down. His body was too exhausted to move. Damaged beyond all belief too, so it was no wonder he couldn’t move.

His girlfriend just smiled. A smile that was many things, including too foreboding. “Well, since you’re not able to do anything, I think we can afford to save a couple of memories. Here, if you just allow me.” She said as she grabbed the camera from his hands, before slowly turning around to catch them both in the frame of a single picture…

Araragi barely got to say anything before the picture snapped… And the two of them fell victim to the Aberration once more. Since his mind had been altered by the picture, he couldn’t really think about what just happened, preferring to just play along with the role he had been cast in. A role that resulted in the two leaving the house just minutes later...

Leaving behind nothing more than a cute picture of the damaged boy and her eccentric lover...


End file.
